Under The Stars
by hmcsmged
Summary: There's more to love than just romance. There is jealousy, deceit and ... tragedy. Inspired by Romeo and Juliet. Chapter 5 up!
1. A Coincidence

**A/N:** Okay, here you are about to read my little story. Originally this was a twist to a piece by Shakespeare and may very well still be. But just to warn you, the plot may change. I don't know where this is headed but I just wanted everyone to know that it was inspired by Romeo and Juliet.  
  
I think I was supposed to post this on FictionPress but I think it'll be all right here. After all its fanfiction for a play  
  
Enjoy!

A Coincidence  
  
Romeo glanced at the trembling figure sitting in the passenger's seat. Her whimpers echoed through out the small vehicle and he pleaded to himself that she would stop. He hated seeing her this way; distraught and confused with tears marring her beauty. The sparkle that usually reflected from her brown irises had long burned out along with the spirit of her charming smile.  
  
"Is this the right place?" He asked pulling his car into the vacant driveway of a yellow house with shutters of country blue. The raven-haired girl slowly nodded her head but made no attempt to leave.  
  
Romeo turned off the ignition, well aware that this might take awhile. After all, a woman scorned was a fragile creature who could resort to violence if not handled carefully and with caution. They sat there in a comfortable silence- except for her occasional sob- until she finally let out a deep sigh and turned towards him, truly acknowledging his presence for the first time.  
  
She studied him, wondering why this all too familiar stranger had helped her. She'd seen him around campus, goofing with his friends or glimpsed him from her seat in one of her classes as he rushed off through the hall to his own class after the bell had given it's last warning. He caught sight of her through the corner of his eye, unable to bear her curious stare any longer. Their eyes held each other, an understanding passing between them. Then she hopped out of the car, shutting the door behind her without a word and bounded up the porch steps and into the house.  
  
He waited until he saw a flicker of light through one of the front windows before restarting the engine and driving away, all the while thinking of the raven-haired girl with brown sparkling eyes.

The cafeteria bustled. Romeo sat alone at one of the circular tables in a far corner of the large room. He still couldn't get her off his mind. There was just something about her. He loved the way her long, wavy hair flowed over her shoulders. He loved the contrast between her pale skin and dark eyes. He loved the way her smile reached her eyes before it touched her lips. He loved everything about her, yet he didn't even know who she was. Not really. Was it just a crush? Or did love really exist at first sight? He had no explanation for it. But was there ever one when it came to true love?  
  
The chair across from him slid out from its place under the table and a slender body sank down into it, leaning her elbows on the table. He glanced up into brown eyes. Eyes that were no longer red and puffy, but dancing with that sparkle he loved so much.  
  
"Hi," She said cheerfully. She absently twirled a strand of her still wet hair from that morning's shower around the index finger of her left hand and studied him, as she found herself often doing lately.  
  
The youth before her shifted uncomfortably in his seat, darting his eyes around as he avoided hers. "Hi," He returned the greeting.  
  
She smiled at him. She hated to admit it, but he was adorable when planning his escape from an awkwardness he wanted to evade. He had dark curling hair and deep green eyes. A chiseled jaw lined his face, which had obviously been passed down from generation to generation in his family. He was actually very attractive and she had been surprised when she learned he had no girl to speak of.  
  
She placed her gaze on the table and decided to save him from that awkwardness she sensed he was feeling in the pit of his stomach and get down to the business she had come to discuss. "I just wanted to thank you. For bringing me home last night and all. You really didn't have to. I'm still wondering why you did, but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you were there."  
  
She peeked up at him to find that he was intently staring at her. She immediately averted her eyes, hoping that her naturally rosy cheeks weren't converting into a bright crimson. He smiled now, no longer fearing a silence that might fall between them.  
  
"It was no trouble. I was headed home anyway and have to ride down your street to get there."  
  
The silence did fall on them and she began clucking her tongue against the inside of her cheek, a gesture she often took part in when not sure of what to say. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll catch you later."  
  
"Sure thing." He replied, smiling at her.  
  
She walked a few feet away then returned to the table extending her hand. "I'm Juliet by the way."  
  
"Romeo."  
  
Her lips curled as their hands met. "What a coincidence. It's nice to meet you, Romeo."  
  
"You too." She walked off, steeling one glance at him from across the room when she had seated herself at a table crowded with several giggling girls, and gave him a warm smile. How strange it was. He had lost a Rosalind, commonly known as René Reynolds, only to find his Juliet.


	2. Twinkling stars, Sparkling eyes

Twinkling stars, Sparkling eyes  
  
Juliet plopped onto the worn couch of the living room, remote in hand, and began surfing through the channels of their cable networked TV. She was home alone as usual. Her brother Ben was most likely off with his girlfriend and wouldn't be dragging himself in from the numerous parties he had to make an appearance at until around six in the morning. And her parents... her parents avoided coming home at all costs. They weren't happily married, although to the outside eye it would seem so. They were always together and a very sociable type of people. The perfect couple, most thought. However they were far from that. They despised each other and only stuck around to save their social standing. A divorce would ruin their 'loving' reputation. They hardly even remembered they had children. That wasn't true. They hardly remembered they had a daughter. They loved Ben. He was their perfect son, an athlete, and popular with the rich ladies. Juliet didn't get a second glance. She never understood why, but they never cared for her. She did as she was told and graced a smile when they hauled her into public. Everyone looked at her as the perfect daughter. Everyone except her own parents.  
  
They were off at the country club tonight, adorned in the finest clothing and the most expensive jewelry- which was the reason they lived in a suburban neighborhood and owned a worn out couch with springs that poked into Juliet's back; they spent their entire income on riches to show off in public instead of nicer household appliances. They wouldn't be making an appearance until the next night, how long that appearance would last, no one knew.  
  
She was about to go to her room and pick out a movie when she heard a soft rap at the door. She walked to it, hiding a bat behind her. Who could it possibly be, especially this late in the evening? There was no one in this neck of the woods that her parents and brother would be caught dead associating with and as far as she knew, all of her friends lived across town. She slowly turned the knob, holding her breath, and let the door glide open. Her muscles untensed as she peered into a pair of green eyes and her breath escaped her mouth in a sigh of relief.  
  
He smiled, unaware of the fright he had just caused her. "Hello. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"No, not at all. What are you doing here?" She gently placed the bat behind the door without him seeing. She didn't want him to know she had a small fear of being home alone in the night, even after these many years.  
  
He scratched the side of his cheek, unsure if he really wanted to do this. It was late and she hardly knew him. Could he handle rejection? "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me?" He was relieved when he saw the smile in her eyes tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"You want to sit with me? Why would you want to do a thing like that?" Her flirtatious side was slowly awakening after being dormant for so long. Her fingers slid over the switch as she stepped out onto the porch, turning the hall light off and the porch light on.  
  
He trotted down the steps and held out his hand for her to take. "I never really thought about it." When her hand was upon his he bowed and brought it up to his mouth, gently letting the smoothness of her skin brush against his lips. "Come on."  
  
Juliet covered her face with her free hand, trying to hide the color she felt spreading across it, and let him pull her behind him. "I thought you wanted to sit?" She said, trying not to giggle. Her stomach was fluttering and she was becoming more and more attracted to the youth holding her hand loosely in his.  
  
"I do." He stopped at the edge of her yard and picked up a blanket he had lain there before walking up the path to her porch. He continued walking and then again stopped in the middle of the small street. With the blanket unfolded and spread out, he sat down and looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"You want to sit in the street? Have you lost your mind?" Juliet looked down at him, a crease furrowing her brow. He was crazy.  
  
Romeo smiled. "It's the only place where you can get a clear view of the stars." He threw his head back and gazed upon the beautiful specks that dotted the night sky. "Come and look. You'll love it."  
  
"How do you know I will?" She asked as she surrendered and sat next to him. His arm brushed hers and she felt that his skin was warm compared to her goose bump prickled one.  
  
He laid onto his back, his eyes never leaving the sky, and placed an arm behind his head. "Because you'd have to be blind not to."  
  
The two sat there in an enjoyable silence, watching as the stars twinkled above them. Their hands caressed the softness of the blanket ever so slowly until they found each other. Their fingers intertwined and fit perfectly, as if they were created to be together. Smiles touched their lips and when Juliet turned to look at her Romeo, he saw that her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars themselves.  
  
**A/N**: So many questions! Don't worry, the plot will unfold and everything will become clear. Thanks for reviewing and I should have a few more chapters hopefully coming soon.


	3. Scheming Love

Scheming Love  
  
The music faded out and the people crowding the dance floor ceased their twirling and turned to the stage, their clapping sounding through out the grand hall. Juliet clapped too, although she found the music rather dull. This was not her type of party and she wished she could've stayed home, even if it meant being alone in the night.  
  
She spotted her parents walking in her direction, martinis in hand and accompanied by a young man. They took their seats, the stranger taking his beside her.  
  
Her father smiled at her then turned to his guest. "Perry, this is my daughter Juliet. Isn't she quite the dish?" He winked at the youth. Juliet stifled a snort at the fondness the aging man was manifesting towards her.  
  
"That she is." He grabbed hold of her small hand and shook it roughly. "Perry Wilkins."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She forced a smile. It took all the will power she possessed not to snatch her hand from his grip. When he finally released it, she casually laid her hands in her lap and wiped them on her dress. It wasn't that she had anything against him, but she saw that her parents were using her on him. For what reason she was unsure.  
  
As soon as the thought entered her mind, her question was answered. "Perry here is the mayor's son." Her mother took a swig from her alcohol filled glass. "Isn't that nice?" Mrs. Carter raised a brow towards the youth when her daughter did not respond to her insinuation.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm sure all the girls throw themselves at you." She winced as the toe of a high-heeled shoe connected with her shin. "I mean with your being so handsome and all." She smiled at her mother and turned her attention back to the young man beside her.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, obviously agreeing with her false compliment. "Not really. But out of the ones that have, you're by far the most beautiful." He ran his fingertips across her hand, a yearning glinting from his eyes. She moved her hand away and placed it on her purse.  
  
"Please excuse me for just one moment. I need to go freshen up."  
  
She walked in the direction of the bathroom and when sure his eyes were no longer following her, she ducked out a side door.  
  
The cool night air was refreshing against her hot face. She couldn't believe the scheme her parents were concocting; practically shoving her into the lap of the mayor's son. Of course, it was all clear to her now. If their daughter were found dating the most respected bachelor around, her parents would be assured the first invitations to every social gathering within the city. Her cheeks burned in anger. This was why her parents insisted that she'd join them tonight; so that she could bewitch the poor fool she had just met for them. She deeply wished that the mayor had a daughter. That way it would be Ben in this predicament instead of her. Not that he would mind one bit. Most likely, he would find it quite amusing.  
  
Juliet walked down the narrow path she was following down to the docks lining the lake. She glanced up at the star speckled field above her. Her heart warmed as she remembered that night Romeo had come over and sat with her under that same sky. If only he was here now. To take her away from this nightmare. The young woman reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts of longing. It had been only a week since they first met and she wasn't going to let her self be so rash in this foolish game of love. She was falling hard, swiftly and in her heart of hearts, she feared it would end badly. Just as her last serious relationship had.  
  
She stared out over the placid water, her chest aching at the regretful memories she had of that night before she had climbed into Romeo's car. Did it all really happen? And why? Why had he tossed her aside like a dirty rag, embarrassing her in front of the multitude of seniors that had gathered around? She brushed the thoughts away. It didn't matter anymore. It was over and she had been found by Romeo who was so sweet and gentle. But she would never let herself be brought down by what she thought was love again. 


	4. The Forbidden Dance

The Forbidden Dance  
  
A light breeze picked up from the water's edge and fondled about Juliet's nearly bare shoulders. She wrapped the shawl she was carrying tightly around her small frame, trying to sample what little warmth it offered. The cold still tingled her pale skin and she surrendered, unable to stand the now whipping wind any longer, and turned to leave when she noticed a form producing from the shadows an old oak was scattering across the lawn. Through the soft light of the full moon she could clearly make out the figure of a young man: Romeo.  
  
She watched as he neared closer and closer, drinking in the sight of him. He was dressed rather peculiarly, she thought, wearing a pair of dark blue pants which sported a few black stains and a white undershirt with similar marks. When he was to her she placed her arms lightly around his next, careful to keep her torso a few inches from his as not to dirty her dress.  
  
"You're filthy!" She blurted out. It wasn't exactly what she had intended to say; she had thought of inquiring him more discreetly about his appearance. However, there was a greasy streak lining his tanned cheekbone, which her eyes refused to stray from and her mouth was too quick for her mind to think of a more mild reply.  
  
Romeo looked himself up and down; also taking in her formal dress, white and fair compared to his dark attire and shrugged. "You're beautiful," She blushed momentarily then gave him a look revealing that that wasn't quite the answer she had been seeking. "My dad's a mechanic. He makes me work on Saturdays." He continued.  
  
"That's very interesting."  
  
"Is that so?" he smiled. She noticed that he had a very boyish look about him- adorable and playful- which in return made her smile deeply.  
  
Juliet nodded her head and bit gently down on her bottom lip. There was still one question unasked beating inside her head, a question she wanted to know the answer to more than her previous one. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked timidly. She knew that he didn't like places like the club. He called it superficial, just a place for people to show their money off- whether they had it or not- to people who had just as much or little of it as themselves. He didn't have much of it anyway, and didn't want people who did shoving it into his face offering to buy him a drink, saying he can pay for the next round. Even if he did have it, he had sworn with his hand crossing over his heart, he would never gallivant around showing it to everyone he met.  
  
"I came to rescue you." He stated simply, a new smile hinting across his face; a sly smile.  
  
Juliet arched a brow, wondering what he was scheming. It would be the second scheme that day she would fall victim to. "Rescue me?"  
  
"Want to go to a real party?"  
  
Romeo tugged on her hand as he led them out onto the overcrowded floor. The room was dark with a few lights darting out of the pitch-black ceiling, giving the room a smoky glow. The Brazilian music pounded in her chest and Juliet felt her heart take up its fast beat. The excitement was overwhelming. She had never been in a place like this before. Never had she seen people so natural, unbound by the 'sophisticated' rules of the country club. She watched with interest as the many couples danced to dances that were foreign to her. Dances that were beautiful and seemed to transform the crowd into a magical swarm of color and laughter. Ravishing dresses swirled around the girls like wild fire- colorful and dazzling. Suddenly unsure if she could fit into this atmosphere she dragged her feet, slowing Romeo down.  
  
He turned, a questioning look crossing his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't dance to this." Her eyes were big with fear and doubt. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll show you." She felt her feet following him as he ushered them to the middle of the dance floor. "Okay, don't think about the dance. Just feel it; in your feet, your arms, your heart."  
  
"No thinking, got it." She drew in a deep breath and began moving her feet, more to the beat of a waltz than to the Spanish music drilling into her ears.  
  
"No, no, no. You're thinking too much," He knocked his knuckles lightly against her skull. "Your brain isn't going to let you hear the music with your heart." He tapped his finger above the rhythmic beating in her chest.  
  
"I can't do it. You're just wasting your time. I'm going back to the table. You go a head and dance. Don't stop on account of me." She mingled her way through the throng of people and felt his tight grip bringing her back to him.  
  
"That's not the Juliet I know. So willing to give up. Now I said I'd show you a real time and that's what I'm going to do." He scratched his head, trying to think of a solution to their problem. "First lets fix this." He reached towards the back of her head and removed the bow holding up her hair and gave it a little ruffle. The mass of raven colored waves unclumped from its ponytail and fell across her shoulders. "That's better." He took out a bandanna from the back of his pocket and raised it over her head.  
  
She pulled back in protest. "What are you doing?"  
  
Romeo rolled his eyes. "You'll see. Just let me do my work." She closed her eyes in defeat, waiting for the cloth to cover them. "Can you see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up"  
  
Juliet pushed his hand away, sensing its location. "I don't know!"  
  
He chuckled and grabbed her swatting arm in his. "All right, now find the beat. Let it flow through out your body. Let it move you. Got it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Sway your hips." His hands slid down her sides, resting on her waste and he pulled her closer. He started moving his feet and her body followed his lead. "Whatever you do don't lose the feel. Remember there are no mistakes, just movements. You got it. Now be free."  
  
Juliet listened to the sound of his voice, felt his hands on her hips as they swirled them in the form of a figure eight, followed the beat of her heart. Her body swayed, her feet following and the beat became familiar. Soon she lost herself. She didn't even notice the bandanna slip to the floor or his hands leaving her as he took part in the dancing, no longer instructing her, occasionally giving her a twirl and a dip. She was free. 


	5. Almost Without

Almost Without

"My legs... they're so... sore!" Juliet breathed as she collapsed onto a couch that had been pushed against one of the walls of the dance club. She rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping away the perspiration that had collected there before taking the cup Romeo was offering her.  
  
He took his place next to her on the love seat. "They should be. You gave a lot of those girls a run for their money and they've been dancing for awhile. Must be that beginner's luck," He bumped her shoulder with his playfully as he chuckled. Her flushed cheeks were now burning even brighter with his compliment of her dancing skills. "Here, let me help." He scooted from his spot closer to her and reached for the leg furthest away from him. As soon as his hand touched her skin her body tensed even more than it all ready was, but she gave no protest so he continued. He moved his fingers gently but purposefully over her flesh, trying to release that tension from her muscles.  
  
Juliet couldn't help but be unbearably aware of his nearness. She dared to glance down at him and a shiver sent its way up her spine. She quickly looked away, shifting her body just a bit, and took a sip of her water. "So, where did you learn to dance?" She asked, trying to take her mind off the fact that he was still leaning over her lap.  
  
"My mom used to live in Brazil. There she learned to dance and took it as her profession. But, she came back to America with my dad and had to find a different job to help put food on the table. My father isn't much of a dancer so when I was younger she used to practice with me, showing me how to salsa, tango, everything she knew.  
  
"You two sound really close."  
  
Romeo smiled as thoughts of his mother in all her beauty and grace danced through his mind. "Yeah, we were."  
  
"Were?" Juliet questioned, wondering how such a healthy and loving relationship could deteriorate.  
  
"She died a few years back." He answered, never ceasing the circles he was now working into her other leg.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said regretfully. She touched his hand softly, causing him to look up into her thoughtful brown eyes. Her face wasn't far from his, only mere inches away. His gaze moved to her lips, tracing their fullness into memory. He leaned in closer until she could feel his hot breath on hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for him, but he never came. She felt the breeze of him pulling away as he stood up sweep by her, sending yet another chill through her, this time down her spine. She opened her eyes again, which reflected the confusion and disappointment she was feeling.  
  
"It's late. We'd better get you home."  
  
She pushed herself off the couch and made sure the skirt of her dress was straight. "Yeah,"  
  
When they pulled into the driveway of her house, Juliet didn't wait for him to open her door as was customary for them. Instead she got out on her own and made her way up the steps onto the porch where she waited for him. The ride had been in silence. Almost agonizingly so. Neither one of them knew nor had anything to say so they remained quiet, keeping their thoughts and emotions to themselves which was a lot easier than talking.  
  
Another awkward silence came over them once he reached her. It looked as though he couldn't make up his mind about what to say for he kept opening and then shutting his mouth at a loss for words. Juliet was about to take the lead and say goodbye for the evening when he closed the unusual distance between them and placed a small peck on her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered before leaving her with nothing but his fleeing back as he headed rather quickly towards his car.  
  
"'Night." She brought her hand to rest on the spot where his lips had barely brushed against her skin and watched with a slight pout as he drove off before turning in for the night.

_Clink...clink...clank!_  
  
Juliet stirred from her sleep as the object clinked again. She sat up, her hair mussed from a restless sleep and her eyes still half shut. Groggy being a nice description of her, she looked out the window where the sound was coming from. Dark eyes widened as she realized who was outside. Flinging the covers aside, she walked to the window and flung that open as well.  
  
"I changed my mind." Romeo said a little breathlessly after he had clambered up to meet her, clinging onto the sill.  
  
Juliet stared blankly at him, sleep trying to hold onto her consciousness. "What? Changed your mind about wh-" His lips closed upon hers, drowning out the question.  
  
Her eyes remained shut, her stomach fluttering when he pulled away slower than what she thought was possible. "You kiss by the book." She whispered, quoting the play from which there names came.  
  
Her breath tickled his lips and he smiled. "Give me my sin again." He leaned forward and captured her lips again. It was a kiss sweeter then she could ever have imagined and she relished in it, wanting to savor its taste forever.


End file.
